A New Home
by BobWhite
Summary: The Adams-Foster Clan move into a new home and take in a deaf foster child. How does everyone react? Full Summary inside. Pls R&R to find out more!
1. It Will Always Be Our Home

**Full Summary:**

When the Adams-Foster clan moves into a bigger house, they also take in another Foster Child. With their first house becoming too crowded, Lena and Stef decide to sell the house and move into a larger house, one where all the kids can have their own rooms and still have two extra bedrooms to spare. How do the kids react to having their own rooms? And how does the new Foster Kid react to being placed with such a large mixed family? Will the Adams-Foster clan be her last house? Will they adopt her? And does she have any siblings?

 **It Will Always Be Our Home:**

Callie walked up the stairs to her bedroom, wondering if this was it. Was this all the family would know, was this the house they were to live in the rest of their lives? She didn't really mind, it was the house she had come to know as home, but it was becoming crowded. Bill had been by the night before, asking her mom's if they could take in a special needs kid. He had explained that other homes were not good for her as the other kids would make fun of her and the parents ignored her. Lena and Stef had agreed to take her in, but now there really was no room for her.

Callie sat on her bed wondering where this new kid was going to sleep and what kind of special needs she had to make Bill think of the Adams-Foster's to take care of her. Marianna was on her bed doing something on her computer but Callie could see that her sister was wondering the same thing. Before she could ask Marianna anything about the new Foster Sibling they were about to get, the rest of the kids came into the room. Jude sat on Callie's bed while Brandon and Jesus sat on Marianna's bed. They all had the same concerns. The house barely fit the people living in it now; there wasn't any room for someone new.

And just before the kids could start talking about what was going to happen when the new Foster Kid showed up, their mom's walked into the room wondering what was going on. The kids voiced their concerns about a new kid entering the house and how crowded it already was. So the moms were forced to tell them that they had talked it over and were going to put the house up for sale. They just hadn't figured out where they would move to. The kids pitched for a bigger house, with a backyard, that had a pool, enough rooms for everyone to have their own room, the laundry room not in their mom's room, a kitchen big enough to cook in and eat in together, a living room big enough for the family to get together and lounge in, a garage where Brandon could do his music and so the other kids didn't have to worry about how loud he was being.

Callie asked the question first. She wanted to know what kind of special needs the new kid had and if Bill had told them anything about it. Lena nodded and let the kids know that the 'Special Needs' wasn't as severe as they had suspected at first. It turned out that the girl was deaf and that the family would just have to learn sign language in order to communicate with her. She would be going to Anchor Beach but she would have a translator with her in class. The mom's expected their kids to treat her with respect and to look at her when they were talking. Jude asked why they had to look at her when talking and Stef told him it was because she could read lips and that it was better than having her write down what was needed.

So in the next couple weeks, the kids started to pack up the house, look for a new house (helping there mom's out of course), started to learn sign language to help out the new kid in the house so she didn't have to write everything down every time she needed to say something (and it would help when they weren't in school and she didn't have a translator around). When the house sold, and the moving vans were filled up with all of their belongings, the Adams-Foster clan stood outside of the house they had grown up in. Each had a different memory of it.

It was where **Stef** learned she had breast cancer.

It was where **Lena** had lost Frankie.

It was where **Brandon** had first met and fallen in love with Callie.

It was where **Jesus** learned that he didn't have to be on his ADHD meds and joined the wrestling team.

It was where **Marianna** found out she could be herself and learned that she loved to dance.

It was where **Callie** found her forever home, though she didn't know it at the time.

It was where **Jude** learned he was bi-sexual and to love who he was and not hate what he couldn't be.

It was where the clan had become a family and nobody would ever forget just how special this home was.

But it's not like it was leaving the family. **Mike** had bought it up because he wanted out of his small two bedroom apartment. They could come back and visit whenever they wanted. **AJ** now lived here with Mike and the two could always invite **Ty** into the house when he got out of prison. He would need a home when he got out anyways.

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


	2. The New House

**The New House:**

It was huge, a four story house that had been on the market for some time because nobody needed or wanted a house that big. It had a detached garage just like at the old house, so Brandon could use it as his music studio. There were ten bedrooms, a huge kitchen, four bathrooms, a back yard with a pool, a deck big enough for everyone to lounge on if necessary, a raised & fenced in garden so no pests could eat the plants, a small fenced in orchard, a basketball court near the garage (with one hoop), an eight foot fence that surrounded the whole back yard, which looked to be an acre, a tool shed next to the garden and orchard, a carport had been erected near the garage to house whatever cars belonged to the family that lived in the house, and a gazebo was near the pool but a little ways away with a fireplace built into the ground. The family got busy packing everything inside and picking their rooms. Since the whole second floor was mostly rooms, the kids picked their rooms immediately. Each kid got their own room, while their moms grabbed the master bedroom on the third floor. That left four rooms to be used however. Any new fosters kids that were taken in would be able to choose their own room and not have to share with the other kids.

As the family unpacked their belongings, Mike and AJ came over to help in any way that they could. And Sharon and her boyfriend had also driven into town in the RV said boyfriend owned. The family was all smiles; they knew that this was going to be their permanent home. And the fact that they were able to sell the old house, even with the line of credit they'd taken out against it for the adoptions and construction. As AJ helped Callie and Marianna move their beds into their new rooms, the other kids ensued their talking as well. All were talking about the new kid that was coming into the house and how they were going to deal with not being able to talk to her without writing everything down or learning to sign. AJ said it would be cool to learn ASL, since it is technically a recognized second language. And it was recognized on college applications.

The boys, Jesus, Brandon and Jude were helping each other move their stuff into their own rooms. Connor had come over to help as well so that Jude had someone to talk to while moving. Callie had called Rita and asked if the girls wanted to help out as well and the van from Girls United was just pulling up as Lena and Stef headed out to the packing van to get more boxes. They acknowledged the girls, Rita and Michelle before asking them to grab some boxes and head inside. Cole even showed up to help with some of his new friends. As the group made their way back into the house, Rita and Michelle stopped to talk to Lena and Stef about some extra-curricular activities to help the girls get better jobs. Lena and Stef agreed that the kids could get some extra community service if they helped around the house.

The adults moved inside as the girls from GU went to the separate areas of the house with the boxes they had. Kiara and Daphne headed for Callie and Marianna's rooms with the boxes of clothes marked for the girls. Brandon, Jesus and Jude were already done with their rooms when Cole and Connor came back in to help move things around more. Sharon and her boyfriend were in the living room setting up everything to make the living room more usable. Mike was in the kitchen when Lena and Stef came back in with Rita and Michelle. The five adults got the kitchen into working order so that the family could be used that night to make dinner.

While the adults worked in the kitchen and living room, the rest of the kids moved on from the rooms that were occupied to the rooms that weren't occupied. The boys moved the beds in while the girls did the best to decorate. Not knowing what the new girl was in to, they did their best to decorate to what they believed she would like. Daphne got on Callie's computer and found some good posters of Deaf actors as well as a couple movie posters. Brandon and Jesus promised to get some as soon as their mom's let them out of the house after lunch. Kiara put some makeup and girl stuff on the dresser that had been moved in by AJ and Mike while the kids had been organizing their own rooms. Once the Foster Room was done being organized and decorated to the extent it was allowed at the moment, the kids moved on to the other three rooms on the floor, organizing the beds and dressers so that someone could stay in the house if the kids ever had anyone over for the night.

By the time lunch came around, all the rooms on the third floor were organized and clean for now. The kids trouped downstairs at the same time and headed into the living room, which was now useable and everyone sat down for some pizza that had been ordered. Brandon and Jesus asked if they could go shopping for some stuff that had been found online for the new foster kid after lunch and the mom's said it was a good idea. The GU girls were invited to stay the rest of the day while Michelle and Rita went back to the house to get some of their own things done. The GU girls accepted and Stef said they would be happy to drive them back to GU so that Michelle and Rita wouldn't have to come back out.

It was decided and Rita and Michelle headed out shortly after lunch ended, promising to get updates on how the girls behaved from Stef when they were dropped off later that night. The girls nodded before their supervision left and then everyone headed out back to organize the back yard and get everything cleaned up for some entertaining that might be done. The patio furniture was put out and the garage was looked into. It turned out that the garage was actually two floors. The first floor could be used as storage or for actual vehicles and the top floor could be used as an extra room for someone. There was a cover over the pool at the moment as well as a fence around the pool just in case there was ever a toddler in the house. The fence surrounding the pool could be taken down during big parties or whenever there weren't small children in the house, which probably meant all the time unless Anna came over with Isabella.

The kids moved the barbecue underneath the gazebo so that when it rained, it would rust. The tables were moved around and the garden was looked at. The small orchard seemed to be teeming with unpicked fruit and the kids were all given orders to pick as much as they could. The GU girls could take some of it home and have for their snacks during the day. So, everyone paired up and grabbed a bucket from the garden shed and headed out to do some picking. They were able to pick cherries, oranges, lemons and limes, apples, pears and there were even a couple banana trees that someone had planted. When they were done picking the fruit, they went into the small elevated garden and picked the fruits and vegetables that were ripe so they would not go bad; tomatoes and potatoes, cucumbers, squash, lettuce and cabbage, strawberries and blueberries, and some rhubarb. There was more to pick, but the buckets had started to get heavy and they all trouped to the back patio to sort through it all.

Callie and Marianna were laughing as Daphne and Kiara tried to get the girls into a food fight with the blueberries. All thoughts of food fights when out the window though when Stef and Lena told them to knock it off or they wouldn't have any fruit left to take back to GU with them. The kids settled down as Brandon and Jesus left to pick up the posters and other stuff for the new foster kid's room. Sorting out the fruits and vegetables, Kiara mentioned something to Cole, which earned her a smack across the arm from Callie and Cole. Laughter erupted again as Kiara tried to hide behind Daphne to no avail.

By the time Brandon and Jesus were back with the posters, it was about time for Stef to take the GU girls back to Girls United. Daphne, Cole and Kiara said goodbye to Callie and said that they would see her soon. Cole was staying at GU for the night as he had gotten permission from his group home to do so; he just had to be back the next day in order to do some chores. Callie, Marianna and the rest of the kids said goodbye and Stef left with the kids and the food. The Adams-Foster kids picked up the remaining food and put it in the kitchen, some of which would be used that night for dinner. Fresh food was always better than packaged any day.

When Stef was back at the house, the family ate dinner and then settled into the living room to watch a movie before bed. The day had been eventful and tiring, but they knew that tomorrow would be another day. And by the end of the week, the new Foster Kid would be in the house. Mike and AJ left after the movie and said that they'd be back the next day to help clean up from the unpacking. So, as everyone got ready for bed that night, all had a smile on their faces. Everyone knew that the day may be over, but the week was just beginning. And everyone was interested in seeing how the new girl would get along with the family.

 _ **More to come in next chapter...**_

 _ **Please**_ _ **Review**_ _ **…**_


End file.
